<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you are sunlight and i moon - a tagatha year 3 story by tagatha_sge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283138">you are sunlight and i moon - a tagatha year 3 story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagatha_sge/pseuds/tagatha_sge'>tagatha_sge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagatha_sge/pseuds/tagatha_sge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ever wondered what could've happened on that fateful night in the moors in TLEA? well you're in luck because that is exactly what this book is! enjoy what i believe happened during that time with a mix of fluff, angst, and an all around good time</p><p>this fic was written as an entry in the sge instagram big bang</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SGE Fandom Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you are sunlight and i moon - a tagatha year 3 story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the night felt as if it should have been raining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it had the solemn feeling of getting drenched in the middle of the street and the comfort of the sound of raindrops pattering against still window panes while you’re inside, cuddled up with the ones you love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yet it wasn't raining, because every day was perfect on the farm. the days kind of blurred together and it would be hard to tell the time if it hadn’t been for the slowly dying sun that continued to rise and set in the morning and night, getting slightly smaller each time you glanced at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but tonight was different. in the dark, agatha felt the raindrops touch her skin while her prince held her close, but the only thing above her was the glow of a million stars, dancing softly across the sky like little diamonds sporadically placed along the deep silk that was the night. In this imaginary rain, the pair swayed to the silent music, their muddy boots softly crushing the grass underneath their feet as they spun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>for a moment, tedros leaned up to place a small kiss on agatha’s neck, causing her to let out a laugh. that laugh was one of tedros’ favorite things about agatha; he loved most everything about her, sure, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>adored</span>
  </em>
  <span> her laugh. it was hissy and awkward and witchy but it was just so genuine that his eyes light up every time she laughed. most people would be turned off by its nature, but to tedros, it was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>far across the field, hidden behind a tree, hort sat next to a small glittering lake, looking into its sapphire blue waters and watching the small fish swim about in circles. his hand longed to reach over and touch the water but he restrained himself, knowing that he’d just be met with a vision that would upset him. he instead decided to listen to the distant chirping of crickets and while standing, he looked up at the moon. its position tells hort that it is about half past 1 and he felt the need to check on sophie. as he trudged toward the cave, he peered through an opening in the trees as far as he could see, only noticing that the lights in the house were still on but no one was to be seen. in the faint glow of the light, he saw that the barn doors were wide open but he didn’t think anything of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hort soon stood in front of a large opening in the side of a tall river rock, waiting a few moments before sulking inside, his shoes hitting the ground loudly, disturbing the peace of the all-too-silent cave. as he continued farther into the darkness, he realized the walls were made almost entirely of glittering sapphires. even without a light source, the stones shone like there was one, making the atmosphere just a little more magical. at the end of the cave, there was a large room made of the same sapphire that was basically empty except for a candle, excalibur, and a pile of black feathers. sophie was nowhere to be seen. this concerned hort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sophie?” he called out into the darkness, but no one answered. he soon admitted defeat, picking up excalibur off of the cold stone and walked out of the cave, taking one last look over his shoulder into the empty darkness before continuing to slink into the deep black night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>far off, tucked away in a small corner of the barn, agatha and tedros lay on a makeshift bed made of a saddle blanket and a pile of hay, gazing up at the stars through a large hole in the roof. they cuddled close, guarding each other from the cold brought by the dying sun, and whispered in the dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“did you miss me?” tedros asked suddenly, looking over at his princess and shifting his position just a little bit. agatha hesitated a moment before answering with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>as soon as the words left her mouth, agatha instantly regretted saying them. she watched as tedros’ crystal blue eyes filled with matching tears, droplets running down his freckled cheeks and landing softly on the blanket beneath him. his pink lips trembled in a tiny frown, clearly upset by his princess’ response to his serious question. he ran a shaky hand through his curly blond hair and sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m sorry i asked i just-” as tedros began to lift himself off the ground, he was pulled back by agatha and was met with a soft and sweet kiss. he smiled as an arm wrapped around his back, pulling him into a warm hug, his heart beating out of his chest. now he was nervous that agatha could feel it so his cheeks blushed a soft rose and he pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i did miss you, silly,” agatha confessed while a shining smile lit up her face. “i missed you more than you could ever fathom in that tiny brain of yours.” this ended with a small laugh and resulted in tedros playfully punching her arm, a small grin cocked and revealing a dimple in his left cheek. agatha’s hand gradually reached over to hold his, grasping their fingers together and squeezing tight. tedros felt a sense of comfort when his cold hands met her warm ones, holding each other like the sun and moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after a moment passed, agatha slowly got up off of the ground, pulling tedros up with her. he had pulled off his boots and agatha had remained in her clumps, making her a few inches taller than she usually was. pressing a kiss into his forehead, she began to walk towards a stable in the far corner of the barn with her prince in tow. when they arrived, a small shuffling of hay could be heard along with the sound of a horse sneezing. agatha clicked her tongue a couple of times and a large figure slowly began to appear from the darkness, then a black horse illuminated by a small lantern came into view. tedros choked a little bit when he saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“benedict?” he cracked, walking forward to pet the horse on the cheek, rubbing the soft fur underneath his eye. he looked back at agatha who had a small but confused grin on her tired face. “oh. he was my mother’s favorite horse and was also the horse she rode away with that night…” his voice trailed as the tears began to form again. out of what seemed like pure instinct, agatha rushed to his side, placing her hand on the small of tedros’ back, rubbing small and slow circles and waiting for his breathing to return to normal. he looked over at her and noticed that she didn’t have to say anything to make him feel better; her presence and touch alone soothed him more than any words could ever try to. they stayed like this for a little while, looking at each other like shining stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“would you like to… go for a ride,” agatha hesitated, looking down slightly into his glassy eyes, wondering if that had been the right thing to say. he responded to her question with a soft smile, agatha’s favorite, which meant he was happy and it was all okay. she slowly opened the stable’s gate and brushed her hands across benedict’s torso, checking for fleas and making sure he felt safe. tedros watched as she tacked the horse; her work was precise and stern, making sure everything she did was absolutely perfect. soon, agatha walked benedict out of the stable and led him to her prince. she lifted herself on the horse in one swift movement, swinging her shoes into the stirrups. when she was settled, she held her hand out to tedros, allowing him to grab it so he could sling his body to sit behind her. his arms wrapped around agatha’s waist, holding just a little too tight, and he rested his chin on her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her neck just a little bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>once they were out in the fields, tedros’ grip let up a bit and his head had lifted from its original location to stare up at the stars, now more vibrant and vivid than earlier in the night. his fingers drummed against agatha’s stomach in no specific rhythm but it soothed her, allowing her to relax a bit as they rode around the moors. the prince let a small sigh escape his lips as they parted to say something, closing after a second to become a thin line. he thought and thought for a few moments before beginning to speak to the princess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i just want to apologize,” he said softly, his big doe eyes opening wide and catching agatha’s gaze. she pulled benedict to a stop and turned her torso around as much as she could to give tedros a questioning look. “i want to apologize for how we treated you, me and chaddick and the guys. i know we were acting like total dicks” he paused for a moment to laugh at his own joke. “and i wish we had never said anything. we shouldn’t have been so mean without even trying to figure out if there was anything more to you that your witchy exterior.” a smirk toyed at agatha’s expression, just begging to be kissed by tedros but he resisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh really now? what’d you find out? is there more to me?” she teased, dragging her unoccupied hand across his cheek, finally settling by cupping his chin to pull his face closer to hers. he breathed soft and slow, clearly thinking about a clever response to her question, also hinting at his struggle to not kiss her right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“there is so much more to you than i will ever know. you’re strong and confident and funny and snarky and </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. god, you’re beautiful.” tedros laughed. suddenly, their faces were closer now than they’d been before, and he watched as agatha studied his features. he took in hers too, counting the new freckles that appeared since the last time he had seen her, no doubt an effect of the dying sun. he also realized that, in the moonlight, agatha’s glittering brown eyes were just slightly different colors, one barely darker than the other. “you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and i could not ask for a better person to be by my side for the rest of my life. you may be annoying and stubborn, but i couldn’t bear losing you” tedros whispered, feeling his face pulled closer to hers until their lips touched, a subtle heat rushing through his face as they kissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>lost in the moment, tedros didn’t feel himself falling until he was already halfway off the horse, his lips now detached from the princess’s. as he fell, his hand gripped at agatha’s and he took her down with him, the couple falling into a nearby puddle of mud. she let out a genuine laugh, causing tedros to begin laughing too, the pair just holding each other on the wet earth, looking at the stars far above them and giggling to their hearts’ content. the prince stood up first, pulling agatha up with him so they could assess the damage of falling; there was no more than a few scuffs on their knees, but they were both coated in mud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“let’s put benedict back in the barn and then head to the house. we should probably get cleaned up and go to sleep. i’ve basically been awake for the past two days and…” agatha was cut off by a long yawn, her arms stretching high into the air before settling back at her sides. tedros nodded, offering a muddy hand to her, watching as she took it and squeezed it tight. the pair walked hand-in-hand back to the barn and put the horse back in his stable, leaving a bit of fresh hay as a peace offering for his endurance throughout all of their shenanigans from the night. soon after saying goodbye to benedict, they arrived at the house, admiring the exterior as they quietly moved through the soft grass. tedros quickly stopped them in their tracks, his eyes growing wide as he looked over at a vine of fiery red flowers that cascaded from the roof and onto the bushes. agatha looked over at him with a small smile and then squeezed his hand twice, causing his body to lose some of its tension. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s honeysuckle” he whispered to no one in particular. “they’re my favorite flowers. mother must have remembered…” his voice trailed off, now pulling his princess towards the front door to the house. bright light shone through the windows, showing that someone was still awake, and they could hear hushed voices through the walls. agatha used her free hand to open the door and the pair walked inside, seeing lancelot, guinevere, and hort all sitting at the dining table, excalibur being gingerly brushed by the hands of the younger boy. tedros’ mother gasped at the sight of her son and his princess coated in mud and rushed to their side, pulling at their dirty clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you two need to be more careful. go wash yourselves off in the bathroom and change into some of lance’s old clothes so i can clean yours” she fussed, pushing them across the room in the direction of the bathroom. agatha grabbed a towel off of a pile, wet it in the sink, and began to rub the mud off of her prince’s face. his dewy lips curled into a pout as she scrubbed which only brought about a wide smile from her. tedros returned the favor when she was finished with him, softly kissing her cheek before pulling her into the spare bedroom so they could change. guinevere had left out a large shirt and a pair of breeches on the neatly made bed, the room smelling of honey and warm bread. they spotted a basket on top of a dresser that was filled to the brim with freshly baked rolls, small jars of honey, and bright red apples. a small note sat beside it, reading ‘hort baked the bread. he’s surprisingly good!’ with a little drawing of a frog on the corner. as tedros reached for the basket, agatha separated herself from him, pulling the shirt off of the bed and ducking into a corner on the other side of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“no looking, ok?” agatha said, looking over at her prince who stuck one of his hands over his eyes, the other reaching for a piece of bread, feeling sound but having almost no luck. after a moment of trying, he completely forgot what he was doing and pulled his hand off of his face, finally being able to see again and grabbing a piece of bread, stuffing half of it in his watering mouth. when he turned to look forwards, he remembered why he had been covering his eyes. in front of him, all he could see was agatha’s bare back, pale as the winter moon. his cheeks flushed a bright pink as he pivoted his entire body to face the opposite wall. without his knowledge, the princess peeked over her shoulder, let out a small laugh, and pulled the shirt over her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“your turn” a voice said, and tedros turned around to see agatha in a large lace up shirt, similar to the ones he usually wore, just bigger. it fit her like a dress would, almost falling off her fragile frame and cutting right above her mid thigh. she looked as if she was drowning just a little bit. the laces were loose, revealing some of her porcelain chest, causing tedros’ blush to return in full force. his heart raced as he walked toward the bed and when he grabbed the breeches, his hand reached up and brushed at agatha’s waist, his thumb caressing her stomach slightly before he retreated to the corner, pulling his shirt off and dropping it in the pile created by agatha and her dress. he did the same with his breeches, pulling off the old ones and quickly replacing them with a clean pair before returning to agatha’s side. tedros hugged her from behind, his cold chest pressing against the warm cloth of her shirt. his chin reached up slightly to rest on her shoulder as he had while riding the horse, pressing soft kisses onto her collarbone. he felt her body shift as she reached for a honey jar, pouring in onto a half-eaten piece of bread. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the couple soon drifted over to laying on the large bed, one that sophie and agatha had previously shared while tedros had been hidden away. but now he was here, and sophie was not, and for the first time in a long while, she felt perfectly content. as they lay underneath the thick blankets, agatha pressed a small kiss onto tedros’ nose and they slowly drifted off to sleep, holding each other tight in the darkness with no moon to be seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>years later, agatha still remembered that night. she thought about it more often than she’d ever admit and it still made her giddy as if she was a love-drunk teenager. now, instead of in the moors of a safe haven, she sat on a blanket in a grassy field, shadowed by a castle behind her. tedros sat in the sun beside her, his curly halo of golden hair resting atop her shoulder as they watch a young girl run around in the fields, wooden sword in hand. after a moment of silence, the girl came running up to the pair, out of breath and brushing her blonde coils out of her deep brown eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“daddy! daddy! i wanna ride a horse!” she yelped, a toothy grin spreading across her pale face. tedros turned to his wife with a matching smile. “want to teach her?” he asked, his hand brushing against hers, hitting against a deep blue ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“as long as you don’t fall into any mud puddles,” agatha teased, pulling her daughter by the hand as they ran down the hill towards the stables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey!” tedros laughed, getting up off of the ground and running off after the two people he loved the most into the light of the warm summer sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆☆☆</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all so much for reading! i hope this was as enjoyable to read as it was to write. if you'd like, leave a comment or a kudos and i will love you forever. thanks again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>